


your arms, your warmth, your heart

by madleidy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, enjoy i guess, happy birthday tooru, i just want to sleep rn tbh, i'm not sure if they're in character, oho ho ho, this is shit, written for the grand king's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madleidy/pseuds/madleidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so for his birthday, Oikawa Tooru will be getting not a punch in the gut or a kick in the shin from Iwaizumi Hajime but something else. He's going to tell Tooru everything. Iwaizumi is hoping for the best because if his best friend is going to say no, his heart will break even more, as if it never has for the past 7 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your arms, your warmth, your heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello! all i can say is that i tried. if there's anything you find that isn't right/off, please do give me a feedback! i hope y'all enjoy this!
> 
> happy birthday to the Grand King, Oikawa Tooru!

Oikawa Tooru has been the one by his side since they were kids.

Oikawa Tooru has been the one to call him Iwa-chan and no one else.

Oikawa Tooru has been the one to light up his life with his smiles.

Oikawa Tooru has been the one to guide him back up whenever he's down with those whiny remarks of his.

Oikawa Tooru has been the one and only person he loved.

Oikawa Tooru has been the one since the start.

And so for his birthday, Oikawa Tooru will be getting not a punch in the gut or a kick in the shin from Iwaizumi Hajime but something else. He is going to tell Tooru everything. Iwaizumi is hoping for the best because if his best friend is going to say no, his heart will break even more, as if it never has for the past 7 years.

\--

Iwaizumi wakes up early on a Monday in July. He checks the date on his phone and yes, this is the day that is going to either be the end of the colorful life he has been sharing with Oikawa or be the start of an even more colorful life with his best friend.

He dials Oikawa's number as he stares at the ceiling, listening to the sounds on the street on this quiet morning. After a few rings, Oikawa answers albeit groggily, "Hello?"

"Hey, Sleepykawa," Iwaizumi greets.

A few moments pass before he has a response. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispers. He can practically hear the parting of Oikawa's lips as he makes that sideways smile. "Why are you calling at 5 in the morning?" Oikawa whisper-asks as he yawns.

His instinct to slap Oikawa at the back of his head surfaces and Iwaizumi has to restrain himself from doing so. He takes a deep breath before saying, "Happy birthday."

Iwaizumi is sure that his face is red now. Like it always has been every time he greets Oikawa on his birthday.

He hears some scuffles from across the room and suddenly Oikawa's face looms above him, blocking the ceiling that he's been staring hard at since he started his call. They stare at each other for too long while Oikawa is smiling at him. If there is such a thing as smiling too wide, his best friend is doing it right now.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispers again. They both haven't moved from their position and Iwaizumi grumbles for Oikawa to move. His best friend obliges and gets on the bed with him. Oikawa turns to his side and looks as Iwaizumi.

"What are you doing, Assikawa?"

"You said to move, so I did!"

"I just wanted you to step back because I was going to get up," he mumbles.

"No, don't get up! It's too early! I'm still going to sleep! You should sleep, too!" For someone who just woke up after staying up late, Oikawa is too upbeat. Even after being best friends practically their whole lives, Iwaizumi has never known where Oikawa gets his energetic tendencies, especially at times like this.

"Wait, don't sleep here on my-!" Iwaizumi got cut off by Oikawa snuggling up to him and draping an arm over his chest. He would very much like to thrash around and have Oikawa fall off his bed but he is frozen in place. His heart is beating too fast, his breath is hitching, his eyes are closing on their own accord. He wants Oikawa to get up and sleep again on his bed but Iwaizumi cannot move. And so he lets his eyes close, hoping Oikawa will not feel the fast beating of his heart or hear the change on his breathing.

Somewhere between the state of consciousness and sleep, he hears Oikawa's voice, saying, "Thank you, Iwa-chan."

He would have murmured a 'no problem' but Oikawa decides to tighten his hold on Iwaizumi and kisses him on the cheeks.

And that is all it takes to rob Iwaizumi of his sleep.

He gets up all too suddenly, taking Oikawa with him in a siting position. Oikawa, damn the dumbass, sleepily crawls to Iwaizumi's lap and clings onto him. Seijou's former ace does not know what to do.

"O-Oi. What are you doing?" he whispers to Oikawa's ear. He is afraid that if he speaks on a normal voice, this moment, this special trance they are in, will be broken.

"Mmm. Sleeping," Oikawa murmurs, snuggling even closer to him.

Iwaizumi thinks that maybe this is the best time to confess to his best friend. Not that he is taking advantage of their position, no. He just feels like this is the right moment. He knows he is being too sappy, but he is set on telling Oikawa how he feels today. This is a rare chance, so he grabs it.

"Oikawa?" he says.

"Yeah?" Oikawa shifts and lifts his head to look at him.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes, he looks straight to Oikawa's eyes. "I, um, uh..." he stutters.

"You...?" Tooru prompts.

"I love you," he murmurs, not meeting his best friend's eyes. He neither looks back to Oikawa nor makes a move to untangle himself from him. He just waits for a reply. Something that will make or break his relationship with his best friend. He now realizes how much he has thrown because of his confession. Years and years of companionship with Oikawa have been put aside. Now he regrets saying it, wants to take it back. But he cannot.

Silence. That is what he gets. The tears will come, he knows, but right now, he has to steel himself in front of Oikawa.

He starts to move but Oikawa holds both sides of his face, forcing him to look his way.

"Iwa-chan," he says. Iwaizumi readies himself to hear the rejection - he has practiced it since he was 14, when he realized that he loves his best friend more than what he thinks - but is surprised when tears roll down Oikawa's face.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," he says. He starts wiping the tears with his thumb and caresses Oikawa's face. The former captain of Seijou leans into the touch and closes his eyes.

They stay like that for what felt like eternity until Oikawa opens his eyes and smiles softly. Iwaizumi, for all his tough exterior, cannot deny the fluttering he feels on his stomach. "Me too, Iwa-chan," Oikawa simply says.

Iwaizumi is not sure if he has heard his best friend correctly. Maybe he is dreaming? Maybe the two of them are still sleeping and maybe he is just making up all this? It has happened before, so it will not be weird if it happens now. If this is a dream, he does not want to wake up yet.

Oikawa pinches his cheeks, which surprises him. "Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi is afraid to speak but he does anyway. "Did I hear you right? You said 'me too', right?"

Oikawa does not answer but instead hugs him tightly, leaving him no choice but to hug Oikawa back. "Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan," Oikawa chants as if in prayer.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi breathes into Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa jerks back and suddenly brings their faces close. He looks at Iwaizumi's lips then looks at his eyes, asking a silent question.

"Don't even ask, just do it," Iwaizumi mumbles, directing his gaze at Oikawa's lips.

At this, Oikawa smiles and closes the gap between them.

Kissing Oikawa Tooru might be as sweet as honey or maple or even chocolate.

No, kissing Oikawa Tooru is sweeter than that. Kissing Oikawa Tooru stirs all emotions that have been hidden for far too long. Kissing Oikawa Tooru makes everything background noise. Kissing Oikawa Tooru causes the heart to beat too fast, even faster when playing an intense game of volleyball.

Kissing Oikawa Tooru makes Iwaizumi Hajime want more.

They break apart after a while and Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi's forehead. "Iwa-chan," he says before kissing him again.

And so Iwaizumi Hajime's colorful life with Oikawa Tooru becomes even more colorful, more vivid.

And he thinks that maybe having had his heart broken a few times is worth it because finally, he has this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> talk to me on twitter if you want: @meaniwachan :)


End file.
